


Wanded

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bubble Bath, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Cuddlefucking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Dumbledore Bashing, Ejaculate, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Fondling, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lap Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Wearing Underwear, Porn with a bit of plot., Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Snape Bashing, Threesome - F/F/F, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Hand Jobs, Underwater Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voldie Doesn't Last long, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of Four Wands, mainly to bump the ages of the characters up some. Starts during the tri-wizard tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one'll turn out a bit better.

***CRACK!***

The Gryffindor common room went dead silent at the sound and all heads turned to the source.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione spat the name out as she rubbed her sore palm, the boy in question wearing a red-and from the looks of it, beginning to bruise-handprint across his face, "You make me sick! You know DAMN well that Harriet wouldn't put herself into a situation like this for something as stupid as bloody fame and a few galleons!" Her eyes narrowed when she spotted his ears turning red.

"You're taking HER side!?" He managed to get out before whimpering in pain and grabbing his throbbing cheek 

"Yes I am!" She snapped, pulling out her wand to hit him with a silencing charm when he started to say something else, "You lost any right to speak after calling her..what was it again? Oh yes, a 'glory-hungry slag' wasn't it?" The icy tone in her voice caused him to step back some. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't finished, "Three years, Ron. You've known her for three damn years, but that wasn't enough was it? The moment her name came out of that stupid cup you let your petty little jealousy take over once again." She shook her head, "It's pathetic. YOU'RE pathetic. And I have had enough; as far as I'm concerned, we're done. I want nothing more to do with you." Turning to the others in the room showed them they were next in line for her ire, "The rest of you are no better. It's the Chamber of Secrets all over again!" Hermione knew she shouldn't feel satisfaction at how many cringed slightly at being reminded of how they were quick to turn on Harriet Potter after learning she was a parselmouth. "I can count the number of people that are acting like REAL Gryffindors, and showing her some needed support on one bloody hand and STILL have fingers left over. Lions, my arse." She hissed, "Aside from Neville and the twins, you've proven once again you're all just jackals!"

"Um..Hermione, dear..." Fred spoke up, gulping when she turned his way, "Not that we're complaining-"

"Rather impressed, really." George continued. "Ronnie's face is swelling up already.."

"But, you know our mum isn't going to be happy when he writes her, which we all know he most likely will..." Fred ignored the intimidating look Ron tried to give him

"Especially since you know he'll probably put his own spin on things."

"Let him! I don't give a fig about what he does!" She snapped before turning on her heel, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to find and assure her she's got SOMEBODY in her corner." 

"Um, she said something about going to the 'usual spot' if you asked where she was." Neville offered, getting a nod of appreciation as she left. 

As soon as she was gone, George looked at Fred, "Should we bother taking him to Madam Pomfrey?"

"May as well. Someone has to explain the stupid thing he did to earn it."

Ron tried to growl, but winced instead.

* * *

_"The nerve of that little...!"_ Hermione growled to herself as she marched out onto the castle grounds to find Harriet. She wasn't sure which angered her more; the fact he did turn on them, or how quickly it happened. Either way, she promised herself their any friendship she had with him was no more.

For now, though, she had something more important to focus on. Without another word she made her way to the 'usual spot', an outcropping of rocks near the lake's edge that formed a natural alcove. It was large enough to accommodate a couple of people, or Hagrid if he squatted down enough. She and Harriet tended to use it when they wanted to talk in private or simply get away from the normally crowded commonroom.

As she got closer to it this time, however, she noticed, or rather heard, something out of the ordinary. A somewhat heavy breathing coming from it, interspaced with what she could have sworn was....quiet moans. 

Normally, she or Harriet would've called out to let the other know they were there. But concern for her friend combined with a strange curiosity caused her to just look in, "Harri....?" She started to say

Only to have her voice halt in her throat and eyes widened at the sight at greeted her.

Sitting on one of the rocks inside was one Harriet Jennifer Potter, which wasn't odd; except for the fact she was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Her shirt was open, revealing a pair of large B-cup bordering on C breasts, with her clutching one and teasing the dusty pink nipple between her fingers. Her skirt was pooled around one foot of her spread legs, showing where the other hand was:

Now, a small bit of Hermione's mind told her she should look away, to forget what she saw. Unfortunately, the nine inch erection jutting out from between her legs, that Harriet was slowly pumping put paid to that notion.

Also the quiet moan of 'Hermione' that escaped Harriet's lips quickly caught her attention.

"H-Harriet...??" Hermione squeaked, causing the other girl to suddenly look up, brown eyes meeting green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, but after such a long delay, I felt I should give you something.

"H-Hermione...?" Was all Harriet managed to get out as the two stared at each other...though Hermione's eyes were focused a bit more south.

When Harriet realized it, she quickly clapped her legs closed, trying to cover the organ up and blushing intensely as she did, "I...I can explain! At..at least I hope I can..." She said, gulping nervously.

"That...that's not a spell, is it?" Hermione asked, finally looking up, her own cheeks glowing brightly.

"N-no..." Came the reply, "I..I don't even know if there is one..."

Hermione slowly stepped towards her friend, "How long....?"

"Um..about eight or nine inches..I..never really bothered to measure exactly..."

"N-no!" The brunette squeaked, blushing hotly, " _Though that is rather impressive._ I mean...how long have you...had it? How'd you manage to HIDE it for so long??"

"All my life." Came the reply as she tentatively sat down beside her. "Depending on how you look at it, I was lucky that the Dursleys never really bothered to look. Considering I'm a girl, Vernon didn't think I was worth much of his time and Petunia preferred to see as little of me as possible, outside of them both yelling at me to go do chores once I was, according to them, 'finally old enough to do what I was told'. To be honest, I'm surprised they ever bothered to ask if I was a boy or a girl to begin with. Hell, their idea of giving me a bath before I could do it myself was dumping a bucket of recently used dishwater on me."  

"They what!?" Hermione's outraged outburst cut her off, "Those..those...I can't even think of a proper insult for those so-called 'people'!"

"If you find one, let me know." Harriet chuckled before giving her a sidelong glance, "Um, so...w-what brings you out here?" She bit her lip slightly in nervousness, still trying to keep her erection covered.

" _Ronald._ " She said, almost spitting the name out before telling Harriet about what had happened in the common room, "Three years, three bloody years and he does this!"

Harriet sighed, "In all honesty, Hermione. I'm not too surprised. You weren't there the day I went with the Weasleys to the bank; I could see he was failing at hiding the jealousy when he saw my trust vault. Like I was rubbing it in that I had something else he didn't. Combine it with his reaction to my dad's invisibility cloak; and the Firebolt, and... well, you get the idea."

Hermione had the grace to blush at the mention of the broom, especially after Harriet had given her a scolding for going behind her back about telling McGonagall. Ron, however, had gotten into a snit when Harriet didn't snub the bushy haired witch like he did, even after being told she'd gotten onto her for it.

"Anyway, if he wants to toss it all away like that, that's his problem. I'm not going to waste my time apologizing for his hissy fit." She finished, absentmindedly uncovering herself.

Hermione quickly found herself eyeing it again, " _Definitely nine._ " She thought, her gaze trailing up to the mushroom shaped tip and back to the base where a small tuft of black hair rested above it. Contrary to what most of her year-mates thought, Hermione Jane Granger was far from prudish. She simply preferred to keep it to herself.

Namely the fact that she had began to develop a...fondness for the dark-haired girl beside her not too long after the troll incident...all right, she had the hots for Harriet. But between the somewhat uptight attitude of Magical Britain coupled with worries of how her friend would react kept her from mentioning it to anyone. She slowly trailed her eyes up Harriet's-well, not washboard-flat, but still firm-looking-stomach to the perky mounds on her chest, still bare to the world since she was focused on covering her 'second wand', admiration and a hint of lust on her face as she looked at the still hard nipples.

At least, she did till a squeaky cough got her attention.

"H-Hermione....why are you staring at my bits like that??"


	3. Chapter 3

Normal.

That was a word that eluded Harriet Potter for as long as she could remember. Even her relatives, who claimed to be the models of normality, were obsessed with it to the point of strangeness.

It didn't help when she got her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday, then the Troll on Halloween, the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Dementors and learning about her godfather, and now this tournament. The fact that the majority of the school now believed she entered herself, or at least had someone do it for her.

Of course, right now that was the farthest thing from her mind. Mainly because her bushy-haired friend had gone from staring at her chest with an odd look in her eye...

To now straddling her lap in a rather passionate liplock.

Saying she was surprised was like saying Hagrid was a little on the tall side. Nor was she expecting to feel a set of fingers lightly encircle her breast, with the palm pressing against the already hardened nipple.  

She let out a sudden moan at the friction before their lips separated,"H-hermionie..!" She gasped, "Where...where'd that come from?? Not that I'm angry, just caught off guard." 

"You remember the first Halloween  here, Harriet?" She asked as she started to slowly grind against her erection, causing her to feel something else, _"She has a scrotum too??_  " Her curiosity kicking in, she reached down between Harriet's legs and felt the organ, gently clutching the golfball sized orbs. Her eyes widened a bit at the discovery, _"Morgana's shaved twat, she's hung!"_  

 "Y-yeah...!" She squeaked, bucking her hips slightly at the sudden sensation being in Hermione's grip.

For a moment Hermione was lost in her thoughts, as she caressed, squeezed and kneaded them, finding herself enjoying the cute gasps and squeaks Harriet let out as she did along with the light bucking she did.

"H-Hermione!" Harriet managed to get out, "You. you know what I was doing when you arrived, r-right??"

"Well, it looked like you..were.." She quickly looked back up at her and blushed, "You..you were masturbating...?"

"And not to sound too crude but...unless you want to put your knowledge of cleaning spells to the test, could you pleas stop playing with my balls!? I think I was about to cum when you came in!"

Hermione's eyes widened and a heavy blush covered her face before she quickly let go, "S-sorry!" She squeaked.

"It..it's ok. Hermione." Harriet replied once she relaxed a bit, "Not that I didn't...enjoy it..." She blushed as well, "Just don't think you'd want a facefull of...you know."

"Oh, right, heh." She grinned a bit, "Um, where was I?"

"Our first Hogwarts Halloween...wait, you mean the troll?"

She nodded, "I mean, I'll admit I wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around then...but when I saw you scramble onto that troll's back, which I'll say again was one of the most insane things you've ever done."

Harriet laughed, "Not much more then Quirrel or the basilisk, though."

"Point taken. Anyway, the thing is, Harri...you were willing tp put your life on the line to help me. It started there, though not by much, but...over the last couple of years" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I...I've fallen for you"

"M-me?" Harriet's looked at her "Uh...I...didn't know you felt like that...to be honest..." She leaned in and kissed her, "So have I. When you were petrified during second, I thought I'd lost you, that...that waswere I'd realized how much you mean to me." She shyly looked away, "I guess you could tell by what I was saying during my..."

"Yeah...it was..." Her blush deepened, "My name. Harriet...were...were you _fantasizing_ about ME? Be honest, please."

"Y-yes.." She admitted, "I-I was kinda imagining that we were...uh..." She trailed off, "You promise not to get mad or offended?"

"I promise, now tell me."

"We were watching each other....masturbate."

"R-really!?" Hermione squeaked, "Uh..did..you enjoy..it?"

"Very...I don't know what you look like, under your clothes, I mean. You'd always dress inside the curtains on your bed. Actually, so did I so no one would know about my extra bits. So, I imagined your...your mound...?"

Hermione 'hmm'-ed for a second before nodding, "That'll work. I'll accept 'pussy' or a variant as long as its from you."

"Ok. Well, your mound was shaved clean and you were sitting right across from me, pumping away with two fingers," She chuckled at Hermione's expression. Harriet felt her erection twitch at the recollection and bit her lip.

Still in her lap, Hermione felt it too, "Um..would..you like me to take care of that? If you're close to orgasm, it can't be good for you to not continue."

"I..I don't know...you don't have to if you don't..." Harriet trailed off, looking down. Hermione's skirt had hiked up, showing off the white panties underneath  "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

Before she could respond, Harried had reached down and grasped a bulge showing through. The moment she did, Hermione gasped this time, "H-Harri!" She squeaked, "That's me!"

Harriet's eyes widened, "You? That's your..."

"Ye..yes." She fought the urge to press against her hand, "That's MY penis you're grabbing.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinking the next chapter is when the real exploration begins. 
> 
> And I have some questions for everyone.
> 
> First: who should be the third in their relationship between Luna and Susan?
> 
> Second: You want all four to be futas?
> 
> Third: what do you think their first 'experiment' should be to see what they're both comfortable with? IE: anal, oral, ect.

Harriet looked at Hermione, then back down at what she was holding, noticing it twitch through the white cotton of her friend's panties, "So..you're like me?"

"Y-yes." She replied, squirming slightly in her grip. "I didn't tell anyone because I was worried how they'd react...e-especially you..."

"Oh' Harriet looked down at it, then said something she never thought she'd ask as she let go, "Can..can I see it?"

Hermione blushed hotly, 'I..I guess." She stood up before reached around and unhooked her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and show a pair of slender legs.

Harriet's eyes trailed down them. They were toned from all the castle stairs and a light bronze color from over the summer. She watched her turn around and slip the panties off, exposing a pert backside with noticeable tan lines. As she bent over, Harriet felt her crotch throb a little at the sight of Hermione's pale pink slit between her legs, glistening slightly from wetness. In front of it hung her own pair of plums.

Unable to control herself, Harriet reached out and gave them a light cup, noting how smooth and large they felt.

Of course, when she felt the hand cradling her scrotum, Hermionie let out a soft moan, "H-Harriet..."

Realizing what she was doing, Harriet quickly let go, "Sorry, 'Mione!" She squeaked, blushing brightly.

"It-it's ok." She replied, "I-I've just never been touched down there by anyone else." She bit her lip, smiling a little, "It did feel nice though."

"Want me to do it a...gain..?" Harriet trailed off when Hermione unbuttoned her shirt, followed by releasing the clasp on her bra. She stared at her friend's...or girlfriend's?...budding chest, Like Harriet, she was also nearing a c-cup, though her nipples were a more caramel color. Her stomach had just a slight pudge what Harriet considered kind of sexy. Then it was what she saw below that had her blushing. Though not quite as long as hers, Hermione's erection made up for it by being a little thicker. Needless to say, she was quite aroused at the sight, which didn't help the throbbing.

"Well..this is m--" Hermione was abruptly silence by Harriet's lips on hers, and a pair of hands on her bum, squeezing her cheeks enthusiastically and quickly bringing their bodies in contact together. At first she let out a slight noise of protest. 

Key word: slight.

Before the sensation of their naked bodies touching and the feeling they already had running through them won out and she slowly closed her eyes, slipped her arms around Harriet, and reciprocated the grab.

The two were so lost in the moment, neither of then noticed as a sickly black cloud of smoke seeped out of Harriet's scar. It seemed to writhe in agony for a moment before dissipating to nothingness.  


	5. Interlude: Unexpected Side Effects

"Barchoke, what the hell is going on!?" Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts growled. He had just settled for lunch when the security wards started going nuts.

"Sir, according to the guards, there was an explosion in the LeStrange vault." Came the reply.

"Explain!"

"They were en route to their station when they heard it and immediately went to check. The vault was opened in time to see a filthy-looking black vapor rising from the remains of a shattered chalice. It flailed about briefly before letting out a pain-filled shriek as it faded away." Barchoke swallowed before continuing, "A team of cursebreakers were sent in in case any more objects were affected. They...they learned it was a soul fragment that the cup carried...."

Ragnok looked at him, his voice a deathly calm, "You mean to tell me that those wizards dared bring a Horcrux into MY bank?"

"Unfortunately yes, Sir. They've also learned that the whole vault had been turned into one massive boobytrap. Every single item and coin was cursed to become red hot and rapidly duplicate, set to activate the moment anyone touched something, human or goblin."

Ragnok growled, it was enough of an affront to the bank to have brought something as foul as a Horcrux onto Goblin territory! "Bring in a second team; I want every knut in that vault checked and decursed! For this insult the Lestrange vault is hereby FORFEIT, in accordance with Goblin law!"

* * *

 

 "Poppy! I came as soon as I was informed; what happened!?" Dumbledore called out the moment he entered the school infirmity. On the bed lay an unconscious Snape, his left arm covered in a red-stained bandage.

"To be honest, Albus, I have no idea! I was taking inventory when one of the students came rushing in, telling me that Severus was teaching class ( _if you can even call it 'teaching'_ , she added mentally) when he suddenly grabbed his arm began to scream in pain. It started bleeding like the skin had been flayed off by the time he'd managed to leave the classroom!

Dumbledore paled as he looked at the bandage and what it was covering...or what was left of it, if the blood was any indicator. His mins was reeling at what could have possibly caused that. However, he was brought out his wondering by Pomphrey's voice.

"And he's not the only one!" She pointed to two other figures on the beds.

Albus followed her hand, and his face contorted in alarm at the sight. Part of him wasn't really surprised to see Kakaroff laying there.

It was who was beside the Durmstrang headmaster that shocked him.

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the castle, if anyone had been in the room the  castle's elves called 'The come and go room' ,they probably would have heard the loud crack of a gemstone shattering coupled with a cry of pain. 

* * *

In an old house in London, a withered and scraggly-looking house elf's body lay on the living room floor, a still smoking hole burned into his chest by the remains of a gold locket. Nearby the painting of an old woman screamed at him to get up and tend to her.

 

* * *

At the Malfoy manor, Narcissia was frantically calling St.Mungos on the floo to get help for her unconscious husband. Unfortunately she was unable to get anyone due to numerous similar calls. Several of them in the Ministry.

* * *

 

Several hundred miles away, in the town of Little Hangleton, a group of townsfolk were setting upon the burning remains of an old hovel with extinguishers until the local firefighters could arrive. The cause was undetermined, but the locals figured some delinquents had decided to make the place their new target.

 

Also, not far from the hovel, inside the dilapidated Riddle house, two figures lay on the floor. One, a fat, rat-faced man, lay unconscious and clutching his bleeding left arm. The other, a small, bundled up, snakelike thing, lay not too far, bleeding as well, but more from it's mouth and nose, and convulsing slightly. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow..." Hermione managed to breath out once they separated, though their bodies were still pressed together.

"I'll second that." Harriet chuckled. In all honesty, she was a little surprised that she was reacting so hard and quickly to the situation, much less Hermione's response. Then again, she didn't really care either, Hermione knew how she felt about her, and that she felt the same. And that was all that mattered...

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts, however, buy a moan and the sudden-and quite pleasant-sensation of Hermione's erection slowly rubbing against her. "M-Mione..?" Looking at her girlfriend, she noticed her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip as she slowly ground her crotch up against her.

"Mmm...Harri..." Hermione looked at her with half-lidded eyes,"Your cock feels amazing."

"Yours too.." Harriet purred, gently kneading and squeezing her ass as she returned the grind. As the rubbing continued, Harriet felt the tightening increase, "H-Hermione...I think I'm about to...!" She started to turn away only to feel Hermione firmly grip her, keeping her in place.

"No, I..I wanna feel it." She whispered as she began to slowly pump.

"Haa.." Harriet gasped at how soft her girlfriend's hand felt as it slid up and down on her cock, the tightening increasing until..."Mioneeee...!" The word came out in a squealing wail as her hips bucked vigorously against Hermione's hand, coating her hand and both their crotches in a hot, sticky white. "M-Merlin..." She panted, leaning against Hermione slightly to keep herself standing.

Hermione, meanwhile looked at her cum-covered digits.  To Harriet's surprise, and no small amount of arousal, she put a fingertip in her mouth, "Hmm." She murred, her lips curling into a smile as she sucked it clean, "A bit like salted caramel. Of course, I'm curious to see how it is right from the tap." She purred, popping the 'P'.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl." Harriet grinned once she got her bearings back, giving the buttcheek she was still holding a squeeze while kissing her again. "Unfortunately I think that'll have to wait. We should probably get back before we're late for class."

"True, unfortunately." Hermione conceded, sucking another finger clean.

A couple of cleaning charms later and the pair were getting dressed.

As Harriet started to slip her skirt back on, Hermione noticed something, "Harriet, where's your underwear? I don't see your panties or bra anywhere."

"Never worn any." She replied. All my clothes were my cousin's old castoffs, which included underwear." She grimaced, "And there's no way Vernon or Petunia would ever take me shopping for bras."

Hermione just stared. The thought of her girlfriend going commando 24/7 was proving to be quite the turn-on. Of course, she was brought out by the sensation of Harriet planting a light kiss on her left nipple. She shuddered in pleasure as her tongue ghosted slightly over it.

"Just a little preview for later." Harriet purred, buttoning her shirt up.

* * *

Dumbledore felt the blood drain from his face as he looked at the barely alive Barty Crouch Jr, wearing what he knew to be Alastor Moody's clothes. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he was aware that it had been an impostor the first day, but the opportunity to further test and mold _The-Girl-Who-Lived_ was too good of an opportunity. It was evident that she'd face ostracism when her name came out of the goblet, but facing the adversity would help fortify her Gryffindor traits as well as have her look to him for guidance, further aiding his plans to guide her to her proper destiny. .

And Alastor was sure to forgive him after everything was said and done.

Now, however...

He was pondering just how bad things could possibly get when Madam Pomfrey's voice cut through, "I-I'm sorry, Poppy, what did you say?"

"I said I've gone ahead and informed the DMLE about this. Madam Bones and some aurors should be in the castle by now."

If it wasn't for years of maintaining his composure, Albus Dumbledore probably would've shat himself.

* * *

 The creature known as Voldemort let in a ragged, pain-filled inhale as he forced his eyes open, as painful as even that was. His body felt like it had been ran over by the Knight Bus.

Then it backed up for a second and third go. Fighting back the urge to whine in pain as his muscles cussed him out, he turned to look at where Pettigrew lay, "W...Wormtail...get y-your worthless...hide up and...and help...me..." He wheezed out.

The man didn't move a muscle. "Worm...Wormtail...!" This time he did whine from trying to raise his voice, "Move your arse...n-now!" It was then that he noticed the blood pooled under his servant.

"Ah....bollocks..." Was all he managed to get out before the pain took him back to dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile, the new couple were nearing one of the entryways to the castle when the sound of flapping wings and a rather loud squawk brought their attention to one of the stone benches where a stern-looking owl had just landed. It was wearing a harness emblazoned with a familiar looking emblem.

"Harri, that's a Gringott's Messenger Owl!" Hermione spoke up, staring at the emblem.

"Ok, but why is it here?" The owl looked straight at Harriet and held out the leg that had a scroll attached to it, "Well, that answers that question." She quickly undid the ribbon holding it on, the owl taking off as soon its job was done.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she popped open the wax seal and unrolled it.

The pair read in silence for several minutes, until...

"Emancipated??"

"Ladyship??" 


	7. Chapter 7

" 'Lady Harriet Jennifer Potter, due to the recent events of you being selected as a contender of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you are hereby approved for emancipation and claiming of your family headship and title. Gringotts requests your presence to finalize your claim.' " Harriet looked at the letter with a dumbfounded expression. "I..I have a title..?"

 

"More than just that, Harri!" Hermione replied, her eyes widening in realization, " 'Emancipation' You've been declared a legal adult! That means you don't have to go back home to your relatives this summer! And if this headship business means what I think it means, you can't be forced to go either.""

 

This time it was Harriet's turn, "That place was never my home, but still...no more Dursley's....no more Privit Drive...no more Dursley's" With an excited squeal, she wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her as deeply as she could, one hand on her lower back, the other firmly on her rear.

 

The bushy-haired girl almost melted into the kiss before they finally pulled apart, "We are most definitively continuing this later." She whispered once she caught her breath, giving her a quick grope through her skirt, "Hurry up and get to Gring...."  She trailed off, "Harri, your...your scar."

 

"What about it...?"

 

"It-it's gone. And I don't mean it's just barely there, it's gone. Completely!" She quickly turned Harriet to a nearby window and pulled up her bangs to show the now blemish-free skin in her reflection. 

 

"Wha...? B-but how...?" She started before looking off into space, "My migraine...that chronic, low-grade headache I've had ever since I got here is gone as well!" She chuckled weakly in relief before a look of determination crossed her face, "I gotta get to Gringotts. After that, you and me..."

 

* * *

 

As soon as Harriet made that statement, inside the Headmaster's office, Fawkes was preening when one of Dumbledore's silver doohicky's let out the equivalent of a wet fart and promptly ceased all activity.

 

The phoenix responded by squawking in laughter at the noise.

 

* * *

 

Said wizard wasn't having much of a good day. By the time it had fully dawned on him just how bad things were getting. Amelia Bones had already arrived with a small group of aurors.

 

"Amelia," He said, using his best grandfather voice, "I'm sure this is unnecessary..."

 

"Can it, Albus!" She barked, "There is a man who was supposed to have died YEARS ago, yet is in the Hogwarts infirmary AND been polyjuiced as your current defense teacher-slash-supposed best friend since the school year started!" She narrowed her eyes at him, "And it's MADAME Bones to you!"

 

The headmaster groaned mentally, feeling a migrane coming along. It got worse when he heard the following.

 

"He's still alive?"

 

"Yes. Luckily he didn't loose too much blood. He passed out mainly from the pain."

 

"Good. Dumbledore, this is officially a DMLE matter. Out, now!" 

 

"Now, Amelia..."

 

"I SAID OUT, DUMBLEDORE!"

 

He may have been a strong magic-user, but even he knew not to test her in this mood.

 

Once the headmaster was out, she looked at the prone form of Barty Crouch Jr. "Kingsley, you have the veritaserum?"

 

The large, dark-skinned auror promptly handed her a small bottle.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait (that and the rather short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?) Friggin' heat's been murder on my muse. I'll try and make up for it with for 'fun times' in the next chapter.
> 
> As for this note, any suggestions/ideas to give Amelia a reason to interrogate Snape?

Amelia Bones was NOT a happy camper at the moment, not by a long shot. During the interrogation of Jr. complete with suppressor manacles on all four limbs, she learned that he had gotten out of Azkaban with help from his own parents; him and his mother trading places with polyjuice so Crouch Sr. could smuggle him out.

A man who was going to quickly regret his decision very soon, especially after learning he held his son under the Imperius in the years following it. At least until he decided he'd actually 'act'

Under the serum, he also admitted that he and a couple other Death Eaters had captured the real Mad-Eye Moody, who was currently in his trunk, (which she immediately sent Kingsley and two others to get him out) so he could use the man's hair in more polyjuice, all to force Harriet Potter into the Triwizard Tournament in an elaborate trap to try and bring the Dark Lord back.

And to top things off, when asked about other Death Eaters, he rattled off a list of names that she knew would spell the end of Fudge's career, if not land the idiot in a cell. One name, though, stood out a bit, "Wait, did he say who I think he did?"

"If you mean Peter Pettigrew, then we heard the same thing, Boss." Auror Diggle replied, his wand trained on the potioned man, "But, if that's the case, then Black..."

"I know." She sighed. Her job just got a lot more complicated, "One thing at a time right now. Tonks!" She looked towards a young woman standing nearby, sporting a head of spiky, bubblegum pink hair, "Go and find Harriet Potter. Best if we get that out of the way first." As soon as she was gone, Amelia's wand was out and she blasted Crouch Jr. with a deliberately overpowered stunner, "Keep an eye on him, Diggle" She ordered, "Hit him again if he so much as fidgets. Use bone breakers if need be."

"Bone...? You can't just...!" Pomfrey started to protest before Amelia cut her off.

"Madam, you currently have a DEATH EATER in your infirmary. If you want the risk of him conscious and mobile, then by all means, tell us!"

The school medic wisely went silent.    

 

* * *

 

"So, any plan on how you're going to get to Gringotts?" Hermione asked as they headed down the hall.

"Well, I doubt just going there will be very effective, especially with the risk of getting caught in the process. Snape is definitely a no..."

"Professor..." Hermione started.

"With the exception of actually trying to protect the Philosopher's Stone in our first year, that git has done NOTHING to qualify as a teacher, Hermione. And you know it. Does last rear ring a bell? He didn't care if Sirius was innocent or not. And there's no way a student should have a 'teacher' as their boggart!"

"Yeah.." Hermione conceded, while part of her wanted to press on, the evidence was there, "McGonagall?"

Harriet shook her head, "To be honest, Hermione, I...I'm having trouble trusting her right now."

"Wha..? Harri, she's our head of house!"

"And what exactly has she done to show that, Hermione? Our first year, she takes a hundred and fifty points, accusing us of pranking Neville, and won't even hear our side of things. Yet Malfoy only gets twenty five! Then she just sits there while we get jumped on by Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, AND Hufflepuff, like it's our bloody job to win the cup against Slytherin!  Then she blows us off regarding the stone. Second year, there's no way she couldn't have known about all the damn rumors going around, and did she do anything??"

Hermione sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, her girlfriend had a point, "No."

"No, not a bloody thing! I mean, did you know that the heads are required to meet with the house at least once a month to discuss things like unfair point reductions, schedule conflicts, homesick first years, and the like?"

"Mm-hm, it's in 'Hogwarts: A History'..." Her eyes widened, "And she hasn't...!"

"I asked the twins and she hasn't done it since THEY started. NOT. ONE. BLOODY. TIME! And once again I'm basically enemy number one and she's done nothing! Hell, I've even caught her looking at me like she thinks I did it as well! Trust that biddy? When Snape finally washes-mmmppphhh!" She was abruptly cut off by Hermione's lips clamping down on hers and the feel of the brunette grinding against her.

Hermione held the kiss for several seconds, pulling away only when she felt Harriet getting hard through the skirt, "S..sorry, Harri, but I felt you needed something to calm down with."

"Y-yeah..." She panted slightly, trying to adjust herself a bit to hide the slight tenting, "Sorry about that, just..the fact that she apparently puts more value on being deputy headmistress than head of house just makes any respect I did have for her...."

Before they could continue the discussion, a call of "Wotcher!" Grabbed their attention, followed by a woman with pink hair jogging up to them, "Harriet Potter, I presume?"

"Yeah...that's me." Harried replied warily, "Who're you?"

"Name's Tonks. _Just_ Tonks. Madame Bones wants to speak to you." 

 


	9. Do you wanna see this?

I'm still working on this, so don't worry.

 

One that note, you guys wanna see Hermione and Harriet possibly get a little kinky with their exploration? like toys or piercings or such?


	10. Chapter 10

"So, let me make sure I have all this." Harriet muttered as the auror led them to the infirmary, "Aurors are basically magical police, right?"

"Yep." Tonks replied, grinning, obviously showing her pride in being one.

"And it's your job to go after criminals and sometimes creatures when they prove to be a danger to people, correct?"

"Pretty much."

"Well then, perhaps you can explain something for me." The look on Harriet's face darkened, "Where the effing hell were you idiots THE LAST THREE YEARS!?"

That brought Tonks up short, "Pardon??"

"Don't give me that!" Harriet growled before ticking things off on her fingers, "First year; the troll and a possessed teacher. Second year, the students that got petrified by the bloody basilisk! Third, getting attacked by those damn Dementors three different times. I know at least one student had to have sent letters home about those, but I haven't heard you lot doing squat in response!" By this time she looked ready to draw her wand on the woman, "Now, I think we deserve some answers, damn it!"

The aura's hair slowly shifted from its normal bubblegum pink to an almost bone white; a troll? The Dementors attacking students!? A BASILISK!? She groaned slightly, the director was NOT gonna be happy about this.

"Well?!" Harriet's curt tone quickly brought her back to reality.

"Uh, well...I -I think we better get to Madam Bones about that." She replied, having no idea how to explain the situation herself. The whole way there, she swore she could feel the dark-haired girl's eyes boring into her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the short chapter, but I felt I needed to put something up. I'll try to add something lemony in the next to make up for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia Bones mentally groaned when she saw the looks on Tonks' and the girl's faces, looks that told her there was more to come up that she wasn't going to like.

 "Um..Boss?" Tonks' spoke up, her voice quickly dropping to a whisper, "I'm afraid a Death Eater we thought was dead isn't the only thing to worry about. Harriet Potter just laid into me about a few things that've happened over the three years before this that we didn't investigate."

"What you mean? WHAT 'stuff'?? Bones voice hardened slightly.

"How about the troll Quirrell let into the school, for one!?" Harriet snapped, storming up behind Tonks, "Or the fact that the same man was possessed by Voldemort's ghost!?"

Amelia stared; troll? A Possession!? "Wait! Wait!" She held up her hands to stop her, "Tonks! Get me some parchment and a dictaquill! And some coffee! I think I'm going to need it...."

* * *

Half an hour later, and Bones was ready to strangle more than a few people; a troll, sending eleven-year-olds out into the Forbidden Forest to hunt down a unicorn killer...AS A FUCKING DETENTION! A possessed teacher, basilisk, petrified students, and the bloody dementors ATTACKING the same students they were supposed to be guarding. And the 'heir of Slytherin' business during Harriet Potter's second year and this whole tri-wizard business to boot!

"Ughh....."

It was at this point that, depending on your perspective, lady luck or misfortune made themselves known...as one Severus Snape slowly came to.

 

"Potter...stupid bint...I know this is your fault...!" He growled when he saw Harriet, the mix of medication and lingering pain leaving him without a filter between his brain and mouth, "I should have hexed her when I had the chance and let Black and Lupin take the blame...!" 

 

This brought him the attention of mostly everyone in the room. "Care to repeat that?" Bones responded, giving the potions professor a gimlet eye.

 

"The shrieking shack, you oafish woman, what else!? I could've gotten my revenge on Potter's brat and and his friends!"

 

"And exactly  _why_ do you feel entitled to 'revenge' on Harriet Potter?" It took Bones a moment to resist the urge to slap him for the insult while she motioned to the truth potion.

 

"For being Potter's spawn, you cow! If she wasn't referred to in the damn prophecy, then Lily would still be..." Snape blinked a couple of times when his head started clearing a little, his already pale skin whitening even more as he saw the looks Pomfrey, the head of the DMLE and two aurors were giving him.

 

"Congratulations, Severus Snape." Bone's smile didn't meet her eyes as she trained her wand between his, "You've just volunteered for our third Veritaserum interrogation."

 

He tried to fight, except he was still weak from blood loss and Kingsley was much physically stronger than him to begin win. The dark-skinned man forced his jaw open with considerable ease and applied the dose.

 

As Snape tried - and failed - to fight the potion, Bones glanced at Harriet and Hermione, "You two might want to go sit down. I have a feeling you'll need to answer some more questions."

 

"Um, Madam Bones?" Harriet finally spoke up, "After this is all done, is it possible for you to help me get to Gringotts? I can't really trust Dumbledore or my head of house."

 

"Gringotts? I'll see what we can do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Trying to think of something for Snape to blab about while out of it was a BITCH!
> 
> Now...your choice, Snapey go bye-bye?


End file.
